starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Return to Mewni/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E1 Diaz household.png S3E1 Angie and Rafael goes downstairs.png S3E1 Angie and Rafael peeks.png S3E1 Angie turns on the light.png S3E1 Marco sleeping on oatmeal.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'It's 3 a.m.'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Is it'.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'What are you doing up'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Nothing'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Barko Diaz, stop'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'We're sad now'.png S3E1 Marco licks oatmeal.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'I'll take care of this'.png S3E1 Angie grabs puppy.png S3E1 Angie turns off tape recorder.png S3E1 Angie talks to Marco.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Mom, that's too soon'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'What if Star comes back'.png S3E1 Marco turns on tape recorder.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'honey, I know this is hard'.png S3E1 Angie Diaz asks Rafael what he's doing.png S3E1 Rafael about to call the Teen Sadness Hotline.png S3E1 Angie turns the cassette player off again.png S3E1 Marco turns the cassette player back on.png S3E1 Rafael hanging up the phone.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'like empty nothingness'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'can you be addicted to crying?'.png S3E1 Angie suggests Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Star loved Sugar Seeds'.png S3E1 Marco buries his head in sorrow.png S3E1 Marco turns up cassette player's volume.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'I'll pour you a bowl'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'I can't even find the box'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz wallowing in despair.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Star would eat all of them'.png S3E1 Star spies on Marco with All-Seeing Eye.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'stop being so dramatic'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly in a carriage full of her stuff.png S3E1 Star Butterfly sniffing Marco's hoodie.png S3E1 Star 'when was the last time you washed'.png S3E1 Queen Moon driving warnicorn carriage.png S3E1 Star Butterfly opens carriage door.png S3E1 Door flies off the warnicorn carriage.png S3E1 Moon tells Star to check on the Commission.png S3E1 MHC's bodies hang from balloon strings.png S3E1 Hekapoo's body with a nest of birds on it.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'Hekapoo is gonna be an auntie'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'going to de-balloonify them'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'once we're at the Sanctuary'.png S3E1 Queen Moon hiding Lekmet's ashes.png S3E1 Queen Moon feels bad about lying to Star.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn looking exhausted.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn poofs into smoke.png S3E1 Carriage rolls over warnicorn horseshoes.png S3E1 Star and Moon in a runaway carriage.png S3E1 Star and Moon riding a horse-less carriage.png S3E1 Star and Moon riding a horse cart.png S3E1 Star and Moon riding a little red wagon.png S3E1 Star and Moon's transportation vanishes.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the middle of a forest.png S3E1 Forest with a magically-lit path.png S3E1 Forest in pitch-black darkness.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the dark forest.png S3E1 Queen Moon tries to light a fire.png S3E1 Queen Moon struggles to light a fire.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'I got this one, Mom'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly's wand glowing green.png S3E1 Queen Moon worried about Star's wand.png S3E1 Queen Moon stops Star from casting magic.png S3E1 Star keeps her wand out of her mother's reach.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'Glossaryck isn't here'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'wait, what do you mean?'.png S3E1 Moon 'your wand seems tainted by his magic'.png S3E1 Queen Moon walking away from Star.png S3E1 Queen Moon looks inside her luggage.png S3E1 Queen Moon looking through luggage.png S3E1 Queen Moon finds corn with a love note.png S3E1 Queen Moon finds fan with River's face.png S3E1 Fan with River Butterfly in a sultry pose.png S3E1 Queen Moon getting a headache.png S3E1 Queen Moon watches Star start a fire.png S3E1 Star Butterfly starts a campfire.png S3E1 Star Butterfly looking at the flames.png S3E1 Queen Moon stamps out the campfire.png S3E1 Moon shushes Star and points off-screen.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking through the bushes.png S3E1 Ludo's rats looking for Star and Moon.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'looks like they're just scouts'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly sneaking up behind rats.png S3E1 Queen Moon worried about Star.png S3E1 Star about to use her magic on rats.png S3E1 Queen Moon yells at Star to stop.png S3E1 Scout rats looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E1 Star Butterfly chasing the rats.png S3E1 Star looks at her wand while running.png S3E1 Star Butterfly picking up a stick.png S3E1 Star Butterfly cornering the rats.png S3E1 Ludo's rats face off against Star Butterfly.png S3E1 Star whacks a rat away with her stick.png S3E1 Queen Moon catches a rat in her arms.png S3E1 Star Butterfly fights off the rats.png S3E1 Queen Moon running toward Star.png S3E1 Rat gets thrown to the ground.png S3E1 Star Butterfly spinning her stick around.png S3E1 Rat uses another rat as a flail.png S3E1 Star confused by rat's weapon of choice.png S3E1 Rat tosses another rat at Star Butterfly.png S3E1 Star trying to shake rat off her stick.png S3E1 Star Butterfly tosses the rat away.png S3E1 Rats in a pile on the ground.png S3E1 Star Butterfly victorious over the rats.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'we need to get out of here'.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking at the rats.png S3E1 Rat releases MHC's bodies into the wind.png S3E1 Star and Moon watch MHC's bodies blow away.png S3E1 Queen Moon runs after the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star Butterfly sticks her tongue out at the rats.png S3E1 Star and Moon chase the MHC's balloon bodies.png S3E1 Moon trying to catch up to the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Moon unable to reach the High Commission.png S3E1 MHC's bodies blow out of Queen Moon's reach.png S3E1 Star and Moon lose sight of the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star Butterfly pointing at a tree.png S3E1 High Commission's bodies are stuck in a tree.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking at the dangerous tree.png S3E1 Queen Moon staring up at the tree.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'guess we're goin' up'.png S3E1 Queen Moon shoving thorny vines aside.png S3E1 Queen Moon avoiding lashing vines.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'what's the big deal?'.png S3E1 Thorny vines lash out at Star Butterfly.png S3E1 Queen Moon climbs the giant tree.png S3E1 Queen Moon still climbing the tree.png S3E1 Star Butterfly climbing the giant tree.png S3E1 Star Butterfly takes hat off a skeleton.png S3E1 Star Butterfly pokes skeleton with her elbow.png S3E1 Star Butterfly hears her mother off-screen.png S3E1 Queen Moon caught inside thorny vines.png S3E1 Star Butterfly worried about her mother.png S3E1 Star pulling her mother out of the vines.png S3E1 Star Butterfly asking if her mother is okay.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'get the Magical High Commission'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly puts hat back on skeleton.png S3E1 Star and Moon retrieving the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking at the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Site of the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star and Moon meet the Sanctuary gatekeeper.png S3E1 Moon communicating with the gatekeeper.png S3E1 Gatekeeper groans back at Queen Moon.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'she's lost her marbles'.png S3E1 Gatekeeper groaning at Queen Moon.png S3E1 Sanctuary gatekeeper swims into the water.png S3E1 Bubbles rising out of the water.png S3E1 More crocodiles rise out of the water.png S3E1 Large pile of crocodiles in the water.png S3E1 The Butterfly Sanctuary is revealed.png S3E1 Star Butterfly in awe of the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star and Moon approach the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star follows her mother into the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star Butterfly looking at Glossaryck carvings.png S3E1 Star and Queen Moon entering the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Queen Moon turning a valve.png S3E1 Rejuvenation pod rising from the water.png S3E1 The Butterfly Sanctuary.png S3E1 Moon 'get the Commission into their pods'.png S3E1 Star puts Omnitraxus' mask in rejuvenation pod.png S3E1 Omnitraxus Prime's body in rejuvenation pod.png S3E1 Hekapoo's body in rejuvenation pod.png S3E1 Rhombulus' body in rejuvenation pod.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'I'm going to open the wellspring'.png S3E1 Queen Moon turning the valve again.png S3E1 Water troughs lower from the magic wellspring.png S3E1 Black ooze trickles out of the wellspring.png S3E1 Queen Moon Butterfly in shock.png S3E1 Queen Moon closing the valve.png S3E1 Star and Moon look inside the well of magic.png S3E1 Well of magic filled with black ooze.png S3E1 Star and Moon crossing Sanctuary lilypads.png S3E1 Star Butterfly asks her mother what plan B is.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'after we get settled in'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'let's fix you up'.png S3E1 Queen Moon ripping Marco's hoodie.png S3E1 Star shocked that Moon ripped Marco's hoodie.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'what do you want me to do?'.png S3E1 Queen Moon tying ripped sleeve around Star's arm.png S3E1 Queen Moon tending to her daughter's injuries.png S3E1 Star Butterfly wearing Marco's hoodie sleeve.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'how are we going to revive'.png S3E1 Queen Moon reveals an old vending machine.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'creamed corn or corned cream?'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly shocked by her mother's decision.png S3E1 Moon 'generations of Butterflys have come here'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'we'll be safe for as long as it takes'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'that's a terrible plan B!'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'your safety is my priority'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'track those rats back to Toffee'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'we still wouldn't be strong enough'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'our best bet is to lay low'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'you lied to me'.png S3E1 Queen Moon watches her daughter walk away.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'what else have you lied about'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'Lekmet is dead, Star'.png S3E1 Star shocked to hear that Lekmet is dead.png S3E1 Queen Moon reveals Toffee's finger.png S3E1 Toffee's severed finger in a flask.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'did you take that from my closet?'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'it's too dangerous to do anything'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'I am not hiding here'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'this has to mean something!'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly holding her glowing wand.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'the wands are linked!'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'carrying his finger around!'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'I defeated him once!'.png S3E1 Star about to cast Fantastic Exit Beam.png S3E1 Queen Moon yells at her daughter to stop.png S3E1 Star 'what happened to cool warrior queen Mom?!'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'I was never a cool warrior queen'.png S3E1 Queen Moon starting to get teary-eyed.png S3E1 Moon 'Toffee and his monsters killed my mother'.png S3E1 Star shocked to hear Toffee killed her grandmother.png S3E1 Queen Moon walking past Star Butterfly.png S3E1 Queen Moon crying on a bench.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'I thought you sent Grandma'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly sits down next to her mother.png S3E1 Queen Moon looking down at her lap.png S3E1 Queen Moon holding Star Butterfly's wand.png S3E1 Star Butterfly sitting silently next to Moon.png S3E1 Star and Moon smiling at each other.png S3E1 Queen Moon telling Star Butterfly the story.png S3E1 Star 'she's been dead for hundreds of years!'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'I made a deal with her'.png Концепт-арты Return to Mewni Concept Art - Sanctuary.png Прочее Return to Mewni poster.png en:Return to Mewni/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона